A Princess is Never Late
by ArMeDWiThMoOCoWs
Summary: Can Najika Make it to class on time?....... Review much.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Kitchen Princess!

P.S. 

If I did Akane Would totally be killed by Najika!

**RRRRIIIINNNNGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!**

**The wake up bell rang**

_Ugh I don't wanna get up! _**Najika thought angrily**

**Najika jumps up out of her queen bed and heads towards the closet.**

_CLANK! CLONK! CRASH! _

_**Watch where your going dork!!!**_** Akane Screeched.**

**Hey! **

**It was an accident So CALM THE HECK DOWN!!!!!! **

**Najika demanded**

_Gosh crazy! _

**Najika thought to her self.**

**After Najika Get out of the shower…..**

**The mirror squeaked as she rubbed it to get her reflection.**

**She wraps the emerald green towel around her wet body**

**She dresses**

**RRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG**

**Oh S*** I'm late again!**

_Too be continued….._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I DON'T own Kitchen Princess_

_**Chapter 2**_

**Najika rushes out the door papers flying from her binder.**

_Oh my gosh I'm going to get a pink slip oh no for the third time this year!_** She thought rapidly.**

_Crash._

**Whoa! " I'm so sorry!"**

**Najika looks up and comes to find it is Sora-Senpai **

"**Najika Don't worry it was my fault." He said in a worried voice while picking up the remains of paper left on the ground.**

_Najika notices that the\he spoon ripped his bag that held his lunch it was a _

_Seika Academy spoon. She was just talking to Daichi about how long they have been at this academy. Thinking hard about how long they had been here….. Ahaa since they were little youngsters about 7 years …… "_**OMG!"**

"**What???"**_ Sora-Senpai said with a confused face._

"**Oh! Nothing Never Mind" Najika Exclaimed.**

_Is Sora My….Flan Prince??????? Are all this time in seika academy its been him all along??? Oh My But I Love Daichi!!!! Oh No I feel like im in a brother sandwich!!!!!__** She thought rushing to class**_

_Too be continued………._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I definitely do** NOT** Own Kitchen Princess!

**RECAP: Najika is late for class and bumps into Sora-senpai and she thinks he is her flan prince but yet she loves Daichi. **

"You are late for class Najika… AGAIN! " yelled.

"I know I apologize… *Rolls eyes while thinking of an excuse* there was a boy in a wheelchair flipped over I went to help him out."

pushed his glasses up on his nose and replied, "I'll let it slide this time."

Najika thought to herself * Weird, is being nice for a change. Who made his coffee right this morning?*

Mr. Kitazawa Began his lesson about the internal organ system.

*Daichi Leans over towards Najika's Desk* "Hey Babe." Daichi Whispers.

"Uh, Hey?" Najika replies.

"Listen, I was thinking maybe after school we could go to the diner and hang out." Daichi says.

"Uh" Najika hesitates.

"Is there something wrong?" Daichi Asks.

*The bells rings*

"**LUNCH TIME!!!**" Exclaims.

*Thank goodness* Najika thinks to herself.

"**NAJIKA!!!**" Daichi yells across the hall. Najika sighs.

Daichi catches up with her, "so what do you think about the diner after school?"

"Uh, I can't, I just got a phone call and Hagio-sensei is going out of town for a few days for time off and I'm taking care of her kitten, Kat."

"Who is Kat the kitten? Since when did she have a cat in the first place?" He replied catching on to her excuse.

"Uh…. Since yesterday she found it on her back step and thought it was adorable and she thought it was clever to name it Kat."

Daichi squints his eyes, Then widens them cause he had an idea, "Oh, Well then how about I help out, you know help you clean after it and do all of that junk?" He says in a clever voice.

"Ha-ha Uh… Hagio Doesn't anyone else in the house…" Najika says nervously.

*Fades Into pitch Blackness*

Too be continued….


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER!!I Still don't own Kitchen Princess **

**RECAP! Najika is late, then Daichi wants to hang at the diner with Najika and Najika makes up a lame excuse for her not to. So Yeah.**

Fades back to a busy lunchroom Scene, Najika is in line.

She reaches for an apple, to go along with her Chicken on top of rice, and a tiny corn on the cob.

Out of Najika's Peripherals She sees Daichi, she tries to move faster in the lunch line

But the old lunch lady apparently still not used to punching in the kids lunch.

She finally got out of the line and went to sit down all by herself,

Daichi finds her again,

She is startled when Daichi slams his hand down in front of her tray, "Najika have you been trying to avoid me ever since our conversation in the hall?" Daichi questions.

"N-n-No Of course not! WH-why do you think that?"

"Well after I found you in the lunch line, you sped up like you saw me and I'm sure you did." Daichi says with a point.

"Uh, no I didn't, I'm just a fatty, and you know how much I love my food." Najika says in a worried/scared face/voice.

*Sighs* "Of course, I know what's going on!" Daichi says happily.

"You do?"Najika worries.

"Yeah. You are just having one of those months!" (:

Najika Takes a deep Breath and just went along with the whole thing.

*Fades out*

*fades back to the dorm*

Najika throws her books on her bed, And then looks in the mirror.

"What is happening to me!" Najika whispers to herself.

She rubs her face and runs her hand through her hair as she paces back and forth thinking of a way she could just get away from drama and crap loads of stress.

"I've got it!"

"I need to talk to someone who feels way worse than me"

"But who?"

"who am I kidding."

"Everyone in seika academy are having fun making food or in contests for who's pie taste better, or even who's the cutest couple, Everyone feels great! But I guess I can't be."

*fades black*

Too be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Kitchen Princess

**Recap: Najika has a weird conversation with Daichi and she doesn't know what is happening.**

((In Najika's dorm room))

**Continued**

"Why is this happening to me?" she said angrily.

She walked out of her dorm and went to the lunch room yet again.

"Hey Najika!" someone called.

She turned around to see it was Akane. 'Great' she thought 'a hater'

"Hey how about miss 'I like to eat a lot' has a contest with me and my professional chef?" she asked slyly yet snobbily.

"Well sure. I can kick your butt anytime anywhere!" she yelled.

"WELL I CAN-I CAN! NEVERMIND! TODAY AT THREE O'CLOCK BRING IT ON FATTY!" she yelled

"Whatever" she sighed

-At the competition-

The chef and Akane were there waiting with a bunch of other students at Seika academy.

"Well I'm surprised that she came" Not.

"The two competitors will be making the special Tiramisu, which in Italian means 'Please Take Me To Heaven'". He announced.

As Najika ate it, she knew exactly which ingredients to put.

-When they finish the Tiramisu-

Everyone ate each one, everyone's looks about the chef of Akane and smiles about what they ate, when they ate Najika's their expressions totally changed. Their faces went blank.

Najika turned face flushed afraid. "OKAY everybody line up for the one you liked the best!" he yelled out.

"Najika turn around" one of the students answered.

She turned and found a long line of Students smiling saying, "We liked this one because it was different from the usual we had from the chefs." They said

*fades out*

**To be continued**

**Please review!**


End file.
